


Let's Go To Hell!

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 Is The Same, But Has Cute Little Spikes Running Down His Back, Crossover, Demencia Is a Lizard Demon, Flug Is a Demonic Deer, Headcanon That Black Hat and Alastor Are Age Old Friends, Husk Is Just Enjoying Everything, Just Drop Everything For a Day and Yell "We're going to Hell!", More Overlord Types?!, Niffty and Angel Dust Are Obsessed With Flug and 5.0.5, On Her Redemption Minecraft Server?!, The Villainos Cast Are In Demon Bodies, This Is Black Hat's Definition of a Vacation, Vaggie Is Highly Concerned, no joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Of all the places they could have gone, Black Hatwouldconsider going to Hell to meet an old friend a good vacation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Let's Go To Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I have a tumblr for both Hazbin Hotel and Villanos!
> 
> @yourlocalhazbintrash and @stupidvillanousposts
> 
> Come check them out sometime! :D

"Steady there Kenning... just one drop is all that's needed. Just one drop. Just... one... dro-"

"FLUG! DROP EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING AND GET IN BLACKIE'S OFFICE _NOW!"_

"¡Santa mierda!" Flug let go of the small dropper he was holding, screaming in terror as it fell directly into the mixture he had been working on for nearly a whole week. Within seconds, the mixture turned an ugly greenish color, and it started to bubble aggressively. Much to Flug's relief, the bubbling ceased seconds after, but that didn't stop the annoyance and anger that the scientist felt towards the resident hybrid woman of the manor. "Demencia! How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging into my lab and screaming at me like that?! _Especially_ when you can _clearly see_ that I'm working on something important?!"

Demencia hummed, tapping her chin and seeming to genuinely mull over the question. Just before Flug could say anything else, Demencia held out a hand, remembering what led her to do what she did in the first place. "Blackie says that he's taking us all on a vacation!"

"What? Why would Black Hat do that? We still have work to do! A-and I can't just leave my lab unattended! It's my baby! What if someone tries to break in and steal all of my hard work?!" Flug tugged at the ends of his bag at the very thought of someone messing with his precious lab, shuddering and nearly making himself sick.

"Ugh, you're so dramatic! No one's getting in here! You installed that security system, remember? And it seemed to work pretty good for the most part. At least it did when it was turning you into ground beef." Demencia snickered at her own strange version of a compliment, watching as Flug slowly calmed down. "So, now that you're done being you, _let's go!"_

With a groan, Flug followed Demencia to Black Hat's office, hunching over to make himself seem smaller out of pure instinct. Living with an all powerful eldritch does things to a person, and Flug knew very well what those things were. Demencia, on the other hand, was taking her time making herself look as "irresistible" as possible. Once they reached Black Hat's door, Flug reached up to knock, jumping back and yelping as it opened before he had the chance to.

"Took you long enough." Black Hat muttered, his attention focused on a flock of birds roaming around on the front lawn. Demencia sighed at the sight. a large smile gracing her features. Flug, meanwhile, stood and waited in anticipation for their master to speak. "Demencia, have you retrieved 5.0.5 as well?"

"Wait! The _bear_ is coming too?! But I thought you said-" Demencia silenced herself at the loud growl directed towards her. With a small squeak, Demencia left Black Hat's office, leaving Flug alone with the boss.

"So... where, um... where are we going? I-if you don't mind me asking, sir." Flug gulped after asking the question, just barely catching the almost invisible sign of amusement on Black Hat's face. "Jefecito-"

"If you truly wish to know so badly, I am taking us to a place in which I'm sure you won't enjoy very much." Black Hat smirked at Flug's whine of dismay, turning to face the tired scientist. "I wouldn't worry about it, however. You'll have me next to you for a majority of the trip."

"Is that a good thing?" Flug asked quietly, thinking over his words before drooping. "Nevermind. Since when is having you next to me _not_ a good thing?"

"Good boy!" Black Hat cheered, striding up to Flug and poking the Flug in the stomach with a cane that had somehow appeared out of thin air. As expected, Flug became putty in Black Hat's hands at the sound of praise, making it easier for the eldritch to get away with his plan without any more complaining than needed. Of course, the other component to this would be- "Where are those sad excuses for workers?!"

"Here I am Blackie!" Demencia shouted, tossing 5.0.5 into Black Hat's office. The bear looked slightly dazed and incredibly confused, but at the sight of Flug's blissful state, 5.0.5 smiled and waited for an explanation of the day's events. Without skipping a beat, Black Hat gave a smile wide enough to split his face in two.

"We're all going to Hell!"

* * *

"Oh dear Satan! We're gonna die!"

"We're in Hell, dumbass! There's no such thing as dying twice here!"

"How do _you_ know that?!"

"I don't, but then again, I don't really care either way!"

No matter what he said otherwise, Flug couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face at Demencia's words. It had been too long since they had gotten along and hung out like this, with banter that went no farther than them talking about how great it was to tear other demons to shreds just because they could. Of course, that came with the fact that they would eventually find themselves upsetting the wrong group of demons, which is what led them to where they were now; sitting behind a corner of a somewhat decent restaurant and hiding from a gang of buff looking demons.

"Flug! You're a deer with fangs! Just go out there and vampire the shit out of them!" Demencia whisper-shouted, preparing to push Flug out into the open. The scientist, however, was having none of that.

"Need I remind you that I'm the one they're going after in the first place? I had to put on this fucking deer skull on because my bag got torn when we landed here!" Flug gave a full body shudder at the memory, his newly gained deer ears falling flat and his tail tucking as close to his body as possible. "Everyone here keeps saying that I'm some sort of "Radio Demon"! Whatever the fuck that means!"

Demencia snickered, looking around the corner and catching sight of the group of demons getting closer and closer to them. "Oof, someone's really out for this Radio Demon."

"Argh! Why is jefe never with us when we need him?!" Flug growled, searching through his lab coat for any sort of useful weapon. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! How could everything just disappear?!"

"Uhh... Flug? Not to disrupt your tantrum, but... you might wanna look at this." Demencia muttered, not taking her eyes off... something. Flug sneered, but walked over to the lizard-turned-demon, following her gaze and gasping at the sight of their attackers being torn to shreds by another deer demon. "Heh, looks like you _can_ die in Hell."

Flug bonked Demencia on the head, his ears pointing forward as he listened for any specific moment where the sound of carnage would be loud enough for the duo to escape. It was at this moment when Flug was thankful that 5.0.5 had been separated from the two; it was a known fact that there was no such thing as peace whenever Demencia was around, and even less so when she was willingly working together with Flug.

"Got anything?" Demencia asked softly, having finally gotten the memo. The scientist shook his head, his fangs shooting forward as he prepared for any sort of fight that was bound to happen. "Oh, I like the way you think."

Seconds passed as the two watched the other demon cannibalize his victims, and they slowly started to slink away, paying close attention to his body language. Both knew that they would never be able to outrun what was an obvious Eldritch abomination, but they had been chased around by Black Hat enough to have come up with a strategy to at least tire one out enough for them to come to a decent negotiation.

"Okay, time for operation Slithery Little Snakey Snake!" Demencia whispered cheerfully, moving down on all fours to move at a faster pace. Flug did the same, but walked on his toes and fingertips, wanting to make as little noise as possible.

A feat that might have worked... if he hadn't accidentally stepped on a liver.

"SLITHERY LITTLE SNAKEY SNAKE!" Demencia screamed, gripping Flug's arm and throwing him forward, initiating their strategy. With speed akin to a swordfish, the scientist/experiment duo moved in a serpentine formation, occasionally spreading apart to run through shrubs and crowds to slow down their assailant. This worked for a surprising amount of time before they were caught by a barrage of shadows, held still by the apparitions and struggling with all their might as the other deer demon walked towards them calmly. "You'll never take us! Alive or dead!"

"Oh, dear. I _highly_ doubt that statement." The demon's voice was soft, but it carried a sort of radio-like static to it. A bit of a lazy name, in Flug's opinion, but he really wasn't one to talk. A mad scientist in love with planes whose name means "Plane Crash"? An Eldritch demon with a black top hat named Black Hat? A deranged lizard/human hybrid named Demencia? Yeah... no room.

"Wait! You don't have to kill us! We can make a deal!" Flug exclaimed, kicking his hooves on the ground, an instinctual sign that he was subconsciously challenging the other buck to fight.

"You? Me? Make a deal? Hah! No."

"Wow, even when you're a demon, Eldritch creatures don't have faith in you." Demencia chuckled, sticking out her tongue. "Then again, what was the last thing Blackie said to you before we all got separated?"

"Don't bring Black Hat into this! Right now we should be focusing on escaping!"

"Now wait just a moment! Did you say... _Black Hat?"_ The deer demon looked shocked beyond belief, and his eyes shifted to look at both of his victims. "How do demons of your caliber know of an Eldritch of such high stature?"

"That's an easy one! We work for him!" Demencia chimed, looking at Flug with sudden disdain. "And even though _I've_ shown my undying love to him for _years_ , he still decides that he likes Flug more than he likes me!"

"Shuddup."

"No."

At this point, the deer demon was as confused as a chicken in a house full of cows; it had been _ages_ since he'd heard Black Hat's name, and knowing that such a powerful creature had servants as... spirited... as these two...

It honestly made him a little jealous.

"Hello? Are you brain dead? If you're brain dead then let us go." The comment earned Demencia a shadow hand on her mouth, and she whined about the action as loudly as she could. The deer demon paid no mind to her, however, and looked Flug directly in the eye.

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll kill you if you don't."

"Please, I've heard that threat millions of times before. And even if you _did_ kill me, Black Hat would have no problem ripping you to shreds. It _is_ pretty difficult to find decent evil scientists nowadays."

"What is your relationship status with him?"

"Why does _that_ matter?"

_"Just. Answer. Me."_

"Fine. He's my master, and I'm his pet."

A wide smile appeared on the deer demon's face, and Flug swore that he could _hear_ the excitement behind the silent gesture. Then, without warning, Flug was pulled to the deer demon's side, being held in a death grip as his captor laughed heartily.

"Mon cher, I do believe I can easily say that I will get along well with you!" Demencia whined at those words, complaining in a muffled manner about how unfair it was that Flug was the one who got all of the attention from the hot guys.

"Should I take that as a compliment, or a threat?"

"A little bit of both."

"Okay then... so... since Lord Black Hat is adamant about us addressing other demons and villains of high stature with respect, what should I call you? Mr. Radio Demon?"

"Were you a typical civilian of Hell, I would say yes. But since you're of such importance to a dear old acquaintance of mine... just call me Alastor~"


End file.
